The 150th Hunger Games
by VictorsVillxge
Summary: The rebellion failed and the Hunger Games have continued. This years games will be replacing the 50th. With 48 tributes anything could happen. Read on as, slowly yet surely, all of the tributes but one will perish. Watch alliances grow and fall, and hearts break and just... generally get stabbed. RATED T FOR DEATH AND GORE.
1. Introduction

**Hi people! This hunger games fanfic is not a SYOT but I'm thinking about doing one next. This is also my first fanfic so plz leave reviews so I can tell if this is going to be a lost cause or not.**

 **So, here are the tributes participating in the 150th hunger games**

"As a reminder that the repetition of the rebellion only brought more death, this Quarter Quell will repeat the 50th Hunger Games, bringing double the amount of tributes into the arena. May the odds, be _ever_ in you favour!"

District One:

Male Tributes:

Platinum Hart, seventeen

Glamour Goldenrod, seventeen

Female Tributes:

Velvet Goldenrod, thirteen

Clio Gardner, fifteen

District Two:

Male Tributes:

Chisel Hardbrooke, fifteen

Bruto Miles, eighteen

Female Tributes:

Lily-Blossom Blake, fifteen

Lilac Liligate, seventeen

District Three:

Male Tributes:

Watt Zulgate, fourteen

Dale Brown, twelve

Female Tributes:

Circuit Breakwave, seventeen

Jora Mitchell, fourteen

District Four:

Male Tributes:

Salmon Karp, thirteen

Jude White, sixteen

Female Tributes:

Aqua O'Dair, fourteen

Turquoise Morris, sixteen

District Five:

Male Tributes:

Volt McCarthy, seventeen

Sunny Reece, twelve

Female Tributes:

Laurel Highsmith, fourteen

Summer Beckett, fifteen

District Six:

Male Tributes:

Peace Maston, eighteen

Jadon Bike, fourteen

Female Tributes:

Veer Hitchcock, fourteen

Macon Long, sixteen

District Seven:

Male Tributes:

Lumber Smith, seventeen

Pine Needlewood, thirteen

Female Tributes:

Oak-Branch Foster, fifteen

Willow Jones, sixteen

District Eight:

Male Tributes:

Keeper Smith, thirteen

Alex Black, seventeen

Female Tributes:

Amelia Strong, thirteen

Tezza Norman, sixteen

District Nine:

Male Tributes:

Wheat Castor, seventeen

Harvest Grain, sixteen

Female Tributes:

Lindsay Simons, twelve

Maize Ford, fourteen

District Ten:

Male Tributes:

Slaughter Marcon, eighteen

Malcolm Bullhorn, fifteen

Female Tributes:

Faun Liven, twelve

Jillian Holokew, fourteen

District Eleven:

Male Tributes:

Kale Windsor, sixteen

Fern Stalling, fifteen

Female Tributes:

Maria Newton, fourteen

Mimi Soft, sixteen

District Twelve:

Male Tributes:

Cole Granger, seventeen

Mine Lorenzo, fifteen

Female Tributes:

Gold Highgate, eighteen

Rose Gillian, sixteen

 **Guess who's going to win and see if you're right! Anyways, on with the show.**


	2. The Bloodbath

Chapter 1: The Bloodbath

As the final of the 48 tributes emerges the sixty-second countdown begins.

56… Clio's (1) eyes dart across to Lilac (2) and Chisel (2) respectively and they nod in turn.

42… Lily-Blossom (2) raises her eyebrows at Velvet (1) who in return gives a curt nod.

29… Jude (4) and Aqua (4) wink at each other as they prepare to run in.

14… 13… 12… Watt and Jora (from 3) glance at each other and simultaneously turn around.

3… 2… 1…

"Let the 150th Hunger Games begin!"

Lily-Blossom's first of her plate immediately, closely followed by Sunny (5) and the rest of the careers. About 9 tributes have bolted into the surrounding woods although most have stayed to gather weapons and supplies.

Velvet has stayed around her plate, probably waiting for her brother to collect supplies for her.

Further in, the tributes are already dropping. One of the district 5 girls got her throat slit almost straight away by Glamour while Lilac has already made a district 11 boy and a district 3 girl slump on the ground. Lily-Blossom swiftly ends a district 10 girl's life as Slaughter slashes Jude White (a classic career)'s chest open and hacks through a district 12's head. His young district teammate, Faun, joins his side and they sprint into the unknown arena. Another district 3 falls to Lilac's blade while a knife thuds into another girls back. Finally, the last stragglers escape the brutality of the remaining 10 careers, though two more tributes are taken out as they try to run.

Eventually, the cannon shots begin.

BOOM… BOOM… BOOM… BOOM… BOOM… BOOM… BOOM… BOOM… BOOM… BOOM… BOOM… BOOM… BOOM… BOOM… BOOM…

Fifteen dead already, and the day's barely begun.

So, fifteen dead in the bloodbath. I'll do a rundown of who's dead after every night. Please leave reviews, I want to know if I should go further or not.


	3. Day One

Clio Gardner, District One

"How many'd you get?" Velvet asks her brother, Glamour. "Only 3…" he casually replies. I feel like stabbing him. I mean, honestly, he says it so casually, like it means nothing to him that he ended 3 innocent peoples lives. It's sick. Of course, I'm not about to express my feeling towards him and the other careers. I don't want to be one of the first to die. Glamour and Velvet are now hugging. "Ok guys," I say, "Let's move on already! Who's gonna be first lookout?" "I will!" exclaims Turquoise, "I mean, people are sure to be coming back here and I want to get some kills under my belt." I didn't actually expect someone to volunteer as lookout, or for everyone to agree to go hunting, I mean, it's, like, the first rule in the Hunger Games 101: never hunt on the first day – everyone will be expecting it. Though, somehow, every single other career clearly hasn't got the memo. Jeez, who am I stuck in here with. Ugh.

Slaughter Marcon, District Ten

Me and Faun had been walking for a long enough time that I presume we'll be safe. We arrive in a small clearing with a path leading up to the right. "I think we can stop now." I say. I sit down beside a towering fir tree. "I need to tell you my amazing – if I do say so myself – plan!" Faun exclaims as she hovers in front of me. Oh god. Faun's "amazing plans" back home have always ended up with me in trouble and her escaping with no blame, "So, we don't have much food so I think we should go back!" "They'll have a guard." I mean they diffidently will, that or they'll all be there, sorting supplies or whatever. "Then… I'll sneak in! They probably wont be able to see me so easily 'cause I'm smaller." "And if they do?" "Then you can come in and do your namesake and we can both get away and sleep back here!" I sigh. I can already see a million different ways this could end, none of them very good. Faun opens her mouth to expand on her plans of world domination when she's cut off by a scream from nearby. A cannon shot sounds. I jump to my feet, that couldn't have been more than 20 metres back in the direction we came. Faun spins around too. Oh no. The bushes burst open and the careers appear. The big one, Bruto, swings his sword and Faun collapses to the ground. I un-attach my sword from my belt as another career, a girl from one I think, swings her sword towards my face. I easily block and hack at her head. She feebly tries to block it but she's too slow. She lets out a gurgle and slumps onto the ground. Her cannon shot follows her. Bruto runs towards me from my left raising his sword above his head. I kick him in the stomach and he stumbles back, knocking down another attacker. I re-attach my weapon to my belt and fold Faun's basically weightless body into my arms. The careers are preparing for another attack and I sprint in the other direction, up the path. My main priority is my family right now and I need to get her to safety. The path winds along a steep hill, its dusty track riddled with tiny pebbles and fallen pine needles. I can outrun my followers. I know this and I stick to it as I leap over a fallen tree. Another cannon shot rings out across the arena. Faun whimpers. All I can hear is the pumping of my heart.

Lilac Liligate, District Two

"Guys!" I hear myself shout over the panting of my pitiful teammates, "There's no point." I skid to a halt and the others do the same. "It's nearly dark anyway." I turn around and begin retracing our steps. I use the hovercraft lifting Clio's body out of the arena as a rough guide to where we were before. To be honest, I don't think anyone thought of her very highly. She was a weakling; it was obvious. Glamour shared with me that her family work in the mines. How undignified can you get? None of us in the arena will be mourning her tonight. I'll make sure of it.


End file.
